White Wolf:Featured article nomination policy
«- White Wolf: Nominations for featured articles The Featured Articles page is intended to represent a list of the most thoughtful, comprehensive, and informative articles that WWWiki has to offer. As such, it is crucial that the policies concerning the nomination of featured articles be observed. These policies are intended to maintain adequate standards of quality for the list. Policy The following rules are the only strict guidelines concerning nominations: * Votes for featured article candidates must be unanimous, or all objections must be resolved or withdrawn, before the nomination can be accepted and the article listed on the Featured Articles page. * Nominations must wait for a minimum of seven days before they are accepted as Featured Articles. * Nominations must have at least one supporting vote (in addition to the initial nomination) before they are accepted as Featured Articles. Nominations without any votes are automatically rejected after ten days. * If a unanimous consensus concerning the acceptance of a nomination is not reached within ten days after the initial nomination, then that nomination is rejected and archived. Guidelines Keep in mind the following guidelines when nominating an article, or voting for a nomination: * Anyone can nominate an article. If you find an article you believe worthy of featured article status, you can nominate it! This includes unregistered (anonymous) users. (Nominations must still be signed, however; see next guideline.) * Sign your votes. This is standard policy for s anyway, but it's still important to keep track of voting. * Read the entire article. Be sure that you are familiar with the entire article before you form an opinion. This is only fair to the writers of the article, as it's likely that several hours' work went into writing it! * Justify your objections. Don't just say you're opposed to the article being featured without giving a reason why you don't think the article should be featured. After all, without some sort of valid, actionable feedback, how can the article improve? * If you object to an article, participate in the discussion. Don't just post an objection to a nomination and then disappear � if you commit to objecting to an article, you should stick around to see your objection through. This is only fair to the writers of the nominated articles, since a successful nomination requires a unanimous vote. * Note self-nominations. Make it clear if you have worked on an article that you are nominating or voting for. Your votes will certainly still count, but it helps to inform everyone else that you contributed to the article in question. Re-nominations If an article is rejected for featured article status, it may be re-nominated after a period of ten days from the date of the initial rejection. During that period, some rewriting of the article should take place to address the objections that were made during the initial nomination voting period. An article may only be re-nominated once; if it is rejected for a second time, then the article must undergo a major rewriting before it can be nominated for a third time. Under unusual circumstances, the waiting period for re-nomination may be waived, if and only if the objections have been reasonably addressed but the person making the objection has not responded. (For example, if the person making the objection posts but then disappears and does not continue the discussion.) This waiving may only happen once for a given article, and may only occur with the approval of an administrator. Revoking nominations If you feel that an article currently listed on Featured Articles should not be featured (for example, because it has been changed), it should be listed on featured article removal candidates. Be sure to state the reasons why you think the article should no longer be featured. Then, remove the article from the list of Featured Articles and leave an informing other members that it was listed for removal. Articles that were recently nominated for Featured Article status should not be listed for removal: if you had an objection or complaint about the article, it should have been brought up during the nomination period. Do not list articles that previously survived removal attempts, unless the article in question has undergone major changes since the last time it was nominated for removal. Frivolous nominations for removal may be deleted by the administrators without notice. Once an article has been listed for a period of seven days, it will either be restored to the Featured Articles list or archived in the successful removal candidates log. Nominations for removal will require at least one additional vote supporting removal (in addition to the original nomination) in order to permanently remove the article from the Featured Articles list.